The New Spark
by WhyAreYouSoSerious
Summary: Princess Celestia and the bearers of the Elements of Harmony have fallen and Equestria is now ruled by two old enemies. It's now up to three ponies and one dragon to become unexpected heroes and restore light to the land of Equestria.
1. The Broken Peace

**The Broken Peace**

For generations, Equestria had been well known for it's peaceful rulers, welcoming cities and towns and the love and friendship the ponies shared. The kingdom was home to thousands of ponies who lived and thrived alongside one another.

However, behind the secure walls of Canterlot, Princesses Celestia and Luna knew that this peace was soon going to come to an end.

Night had fallen, casting a dark shadow over the land, lit only by the full silver moon that Princess Luna had just raised along with the countless stars scattered across the sky. If you observed the sky carefully enough, you could see that some of the stars' colours were different, showing that there were actually planets for those who looked hard enough. The city of Canterlot was quiet, with only a few ponies working late.

Luna marveled the beauty she had just created for the night before turning and trotting back inside the palace which was patrolled by guards that gave her a quick nod before continuing on with their patrols of the dark castle.

_Always the same_. Luna thought bitterly. Despite all her efforts, barely anypony looked at her the same as they did before her jealousy over her sister had transformed her into Nightmare Moon. Celestia often told her that they would soon learn that she had changed, but it had been over three years since she became Luna again and the only ponies she really felt close to were her sister, King Shining Armour and Queen Cadence of the Crystal Empire and Twilight Sparkle and her five friends.

She couldn't help but wonder if the little trust she had also had something to do with her not being there when the Changelings had attacked Canterlot the previous year. That was hardly her fault, really. It was daytime, so she was naturally asleep. As well as that, whoever had made the palace had thought it would be a good idea to make the walls and windows completely soundproof. How was she supposed to know that they were being attacked when nopony came and woke her up?

The two Pegasus guards opened the large, double doors leading to the Hall of Age and the Princess of the Night stepped in. She was mildly surprised to see her older sister standing near the end, looking at one of the stained glass windows.

As Luna made her way through the hall, she couldn't help but glance at each of the windows in turn. Though she had walked through the Hall of Age countless times, she always looked at the separate images displayed on the coloured windows. The founding of Equestria, the age of Chaos, the finding of the Elements of Harmony, the first imprisonment of Discord, the crowning of the Alicorn Princesses, the banishment of King Sombra, the rise of Nightmare Moon (personally, Luna didn't like that one very much), the return of Princess Luna, the second banishment of Discord, the Canterlot Wedding and the death of King Sombra. Celestia was standing at the end, gazing at a blank window with a distant look in her eyes.

The fact that there was a window with no image on it made Luna feel edgy. It happened the night before the Nightmare Moon incident and it happened the day before the Changelings invaded Canterlot.

"There's a new age coming, my dear sister." Celestia murmured without looking at her, "I sense old foes returning."

"Old foes! I love old foes!" Discord appeared between the two sisters and energetically threw his arms around each of their shoulders, "Why, _I_ was once an old foe, myself! And I returned and now look at all the fun I have in Canterlot! I blow things up and I turn things to stone and I scatter LEGO around ponies' bedroom floors while they sleep..."

Celestia gave him a small smile, "Yes, and even some of your behavioural issues have been fixed." She said, "Please let go of me, I can't breathe."

Discord smirked and let go of the two Alicorns before straightening up to his insane height, "Having a good night, wistfully staring at the pictures of me wrecking havoc?" He asked them.

Luna scowled, "No." She said shortly, "We are discussing the future of Equestria." She nodded at the window marking the new age, "With every new age, this hall grows by a bit. The Crystal Empire has one, too, but it is a lot smaller that the Equestria Hall of Age as the Crystal Empire had disappeared for one hundred years, meaning that there is one hundred years of history missing from it. This makes-" She broke off when she saw Discord making a big show out of him yawning.

"Sorry, please continue." Discord mumbled, staring at the stained glass window of him tormenting an innocent group of ponies.

"Never mind, Thou art not interested. It is complicated magic."

"I love complicated magic!"

"Thou hates complicated magic."

Discord made a face and pulled a wooden stick out of the air. He pointed it at the dark blue princess and screamed "A_vada Kedavra_!" The wand disappeared, "Complicated enough for you?"

Luna sighed and was about to make a cocky comment (at least, about as cocky as you can get if you only speak in Old English) when her older sister began speaking.

"Discord, Luna, watch." The two of them turned to look at what the white Alicorn was looking at. It was the empty window, it was changing.

Black cracks were spreading across it's surface, creating shapes in which colour flowed into. The black cracks twisted outwards from the centre, forking and joining with other cracks and more colour rippled through the image, dark colours that spread outward from the centre of the window, not unlike how the cracks were spreading, too. At last, the image stopped growing and a stained glass window marking the new age was standing tall in front of the two princesses and draconequus.

It depicted a sea of dark gray, almost black shadows rolling across the bottom of the window, taking up about a quarter of the overall image. Spiked green lightning criss-crossed the stained glass, forming something close to a massive, jagged circle in the centre of the window. Small shapes looking remarkably like tiny, bright green eyes stared at the trio from the background of darkness that the image displayed and in the centre of the jagged green circle were seven symbols that filled Princess Celestia's heart with dread, though she didn't let it show.

"Alert the wielders of the Elements of Harmony." Celestia called and immediately, the two guards standing by the doors of the Hall of Age leaped into action, turning and sprinting through the castle halls, "We are facing a threat that may become potentially dangerous to the whole of Equestria."

"Out of curiosity." Said Discord slowly, looking at something past the Sun Princess, "A threat that may become potentially dangerous to the whole of Equestria doesn't happen to look anything like _that_, does it?"

Both princesses spun around to look through one of the stained glass windows. The full moon gave enough light for them to see a dark swarm of flying creatures in the distance getting closer by the second and on the horizon, a dark kind of fog that covered the stars as it steadily spread across the star-filled sky.

"I think it looks _precisely_ like that." Celestia murmured, "Luna, gather your Soldiers of Night. We will need them." She turned and hurried out of the hall, ready to summon her Forces of the Sun. "Discord, keep them distracted for at least ten minutes, that's all we need."

"Rightie-oh." Discord sighed, "Why is it always me who's stuck on Distraction Duty?" He walked through the Hall's wall and flew at the advancing army.

Luna made her way directly to her chambers, a beautifully decorated room fully equipped with a walk-in wardrobe and en suite bathroom. Not to mention the large balcony that allowed her to look out beyond Canterlot and over at the Everfree Forest that lay miles beyond Canterlot's secure walls.

"_Soldiers of the Night_!" She boomed in her royal Canterlot Voice, "_I, thine Princess, thine creator, thine mother call thee to defend Equestria. Thou art needed by the innocents!_" Nothing happened for a minute, but then one dark shape rose from the forest and then another and then a group until well over a hundred dark blue and purple Pegasai were hovering above the forest. Then, with a flutter of leathery wings, they streaked through the night sky toward Canterlot.

Out of the forest, the same amount of Earth Ponies came charging and behind them, the Unicorns. All of them were either black, blue or purple. Colours of the night. They were all Princess Luna's soldiers awaiting her commands.

The Alicorn herself spread her wings and soared down to the Canterlot Palace Courtyard where her Pegasai warriors had landed in neat, straight rows. The Unicorns then teleported in and the Earth Ponies came running through the wall of the city as if it wasn't there. Each of these ponies were made from the essence of Night and only Luna could control them.

The Forces of the Sun began to arrive and get into rows too, casting distrusting looks in the Soldiers of the Nights' direction. Unlike Luna's army, these ponies were living and were seen around the castle each day while the Soldiers of the Night dwelt in the Everfree forest in the form of shadows so that nopony could see or find them.

Princess Celestia strode up to Luna, taking long, graceful steps as she approached, "It is time." She announced to all the gathered guards, "We must unite day and night to defeat old enemies." Luna had no idea what her older sister was talking about, but she put on a somber expression so that she looked like she knew what was going on. "It's time to put our differences between us and fight a common enemy! We must vanquish Queen Chrysalis once again!" There were loud cheers from the Forces of the Sun, but the Soldiers of the Night remained quiet.

By then Luna really needed an explanation. "One moment, my soldiers." She excused herself and, dragging her sister over a few paces away from the gathered army, she hissed, "What is this th'art speaking of?" She demanded, "What doth thou mean, Queen Chrysalis has returned?"

"It was on the stained glass window." Celestia explained, "The green eyes were Changelings and the jagged circle was Changeling magic. Then when Discord pointed out the approaching creatures, it confirmed that the Changelings are returning."

"And how doth thou know hat it is Queen Chrysalis?"

"That is just a guess, I may be wrong."

"Thou should have told me."

Celestia bowed her head, "I'm sorry." She told her sadly, "But we needed to take action as soon as possible." She looked at her, "There were seven symbols inside the jagged circle. A star, a butterfly, a diamond, an apple, a cloud with a lightning bolt and a balloon."

Luna tilted her head to one side, "Those are the cutie marks of the bearers of the Elements of Harmony." She observed.

Celestia nodded, "Yes, it means that the Changelings will pose a big threat toward the ponies that wield the Elements." She paused, "And there's one other thing."

"What is that?"

"The seventh symbol in the circle was one of a sun."

Before Luna could say anything, Discord appeared in front of them, a few scratches but apart from that, unharmed, "They don't like to be distracted." He complained huffily, folding his arms, "And they're no fun anymore! I thought they'd be more exciting, but nooooooo, they just _have_ to be all boring!"

"Did thou see their leader?" Luna pressed, ignoring what he had just said.

Discord shrugged, "Yeah, I saw their leaders."

"Leaders?" Celestia asked, sounding slightly shocked.

"Yep, leaders." Discord confirmed, "There was this insect lady Alicorn and a gray male Unicorn."

"King Sombra?" Luna exclaimed and clapped her hoof over her mouth, hoping that none of the gathered ponies had heard her. "King Sombra?" She repeated more quietly, "I thought he died!"

"Perhaps he didn't." Celestia murmured, "If part of a Unicorn's magic is left intact, it is plausible that another pony – or Changeling may be able to channel dark magic into resurrecting them..." He shook her head, "But none of that matters at the moment. We must fight them, no matter who they are."

Discord's eyes went all rolly-polly in his head, "We're up against a crazy Changeling queen and a senile, king that is somehow alive despite the fact that he exploded." He informed her, "Are you sure that just going up to them and fighting is the smartest move we can make?"

"It's the only move we can make." Celestia told him, "We don't have time to call reinforcements from the Crystal Empire and the Elements of Harmony are too far away." She hesitated, "And I don't think that we can use them for this fight. The stained glass window is our best guide to what we should and shouldn't do."

Luna stared up at the sky, the Changeling forces were almost upon them. "Should we alert Princess Twilight Sparkle of this?" She questioned.

"I already have." Celestia told her grimly, "Come one, sister. It's time to go into battle."

It would have sounded a lot more serious if Discord hadn't spoiled it by cheering, "Yay! Battles! I love battles!"

While all that was going on in Canterlot, Twilight, oblivious to the danger that everypony was in, was sitting in her library house, practicing her magic.

Concentrating, she lowered her head and closed her eyes, feeling a tingling sensation as a purple aura grew around her horn. If her eyes were open, she would have seen the small wooden box she was concentrating on levitate and change in a way like somepony shaping plasticine with their hooves. Its material began to change from wood to silver and the shape became dainty and delicate.

_Almost there..._ She thought to herself excitedly, _Almost the-_

"Twilight! Twilight!"Her concentration broke and her half-finished silver rose fell to the ground with a clatter. Her dragon assistant, Spike came running down the staircase, taking two steps at a time, "Twilight, we need to leave immediately!" His tone of voice sounded urgent and he thrust a piece of parchment under her nose, "Princess Celestia just sent us a message!" He puffed, "Read it quickly, I'll go and pack our bags." He turned and sped back up the stairs.

Twilight sighed and unraveled the scroll, Spike really should learn when it was a bad idea to interrupt her. Last time, she almost turned him into a strawberry, but she changed the course of the spell just in the nick of time so that the book that he was holding turned into the red fruit instead. But when Twilight began to read the letter from the Princess, the more worried she became.

_My dearest student, Princess Twilight Sparkle._

_I understand that now you are a Princess, you have more power and authority which I trust that you have been using correctly. You know that I trust you and I think very highly of your opinions. However, you must remember that my sister and I are far older and you still must obey us._

_A new age is coming, an age of darkness that even my sister and I will now be able to fight. We will soon go into battle against the forces that we can't hope to win against. I give you a direct order to not attempt to fight by me. Though you are powerful, you are not strong enough at the moment to take on these forces of evil and you are not to travel to Canterlot in an attempt to be a hero._

_Queen Chrysalis and her army of Changelings have returned to Canterlot along with another old enemy. Apart, they were powerful but together, I fear that they may be unstoppable and rushing into battle will not help anypony._

_I ask from you nothing more than to hide yourself, your friends and the Elements of Harmony. That is all that matters at the moment. You must hide the Elements and protect your friends for they're the last hope we've got. No matter what happens, you must follow these orders._

_Another thing I ask of you is not to trust anypony unless you're certain you know who they are. Though, you were able to tell Cadence and Queen Chrysalis apart last year, I have faith in you that you'll be able to do it more times._

_Please remember that I am proud of how far you've gotten and what you have done, Twilight. I sometimes look back and remember you as a curious little Unicorn that came to me each day for your tutoring, now you're an Alicorn and the Princess of Friendship. You've grown so much since I took you under my wing and I'd like to say that when Luna and I am gone, I choose you to be the new ruler of Equestria._

_Your loving mentor and guide,_

_Princess Celestia._

Twilight stared at the letter in disbelief. Celestia's tone suggested that she was never going to see her again. It was as if she was going to die. That wasn't going to happen, not on Twilight's watch! She angrily rolled the scroll up again and when Spike emerged again, holding two overstuffed saddlebags, she shoved it into one of them, crumpling the paper.

"Alright, Twilight." Spike said, hurrying up to her, ready to strap the saddlebag on, "Let's go-"

"No!" Twilight exclaimed, shoving the bag away and marching over to the door, "Princess Celestia is in trouble! Luna too!"

"But Princess Celestia told you to-" Spike began meekly.

"_You_ will hide the Elements of Harmony and alert my friends." Twilight said, turning to face him, "They're not in danger right now, but Celestia is. I can't leave her." Her purple eyes turned pleading, "Please, Spike!"

Spike winced and then sighed, "Fine." He muttered, dropping the saddlebags and making his way over to the dark display case where the Elements of Harmony were kept, "Twilight, just..." He paused and then said shakily, "Just be careful, alright?" He stared at her pleadingly.

Twilight flashed him a smile, "Careful's my middle name." She told him jokingly, shoving the door open and darting out.

Turning back to the display case, Spike pulled the glass casing off it and removed Twilight's crown first. She always insisted on keeping it with the other Elements.

He poured the contents out of one of the saddlebags and placed the crown Element inside it. The Element of Magic was soon joined by the Element of Generosity, belonging to Spike's girlfriend, Rarity and then the Element of Laughter. He was just reaching for another one when a window smashed and Bonbon landed mere metres away from him, snarling menacingly.

Bonbon had always been known as a kind, hard-working member of society with a sweet, laid-back personality. Spike cautiously stepped back as the pony began to advance on him. He pressed his back against the display case, wondering where Twilight had gotten to. He hurriedly glanced out the window to see a small purple shape in the sky growing smaller by the second. He was on his own now. Struggling to keep his panic down, "Why are you doing this?" He demanded, "What do you-" He remembered Princess Celestia's letter and everything clicked, "You're a Changeling, right?" Bonbon didn't answer, "What do you want?"

The Changeling nodded at the display case with the remaining Elements in it.

_That's it, Spike._ Spike thought to himself nervously, _Keep it talking... What now?_ The best thing he could think of was _Get the heck out of here! Get as far away as possible!_

But Twilight wanted him to hide the Elements and alert her friends while she fought with the other Princesses. Hopefully, he'd still had time to save Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Apple Jack, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy...

"So, you've come to take the-" He swiped one more Element – Honesty from the display case without bothering to finish his sentence, shoved it into the bag and sprinted up the stairs as quickly as his short legs could carry him. He heard the Changeling snarl and a green flash lit up the room as it transformed back into it's natural form and gave chase through the air.

Spike darted into Twilight's room, made a beeline for the window and had just enough time to think _This is by far the stupidest thing I've ever done_ before he jumped.

Fortunately, somepony was there to break his fall.

Unfortunately, that somepony was Rarity.

She let a small scream of surprise as the small purple dragon landed on her, knocking her to the ground, "Spike, what on Earth-"

"Changeling!" Spike shouted. That was all Rarity needed. She snatched the bag holding the four of Elements of Harmony, threw it onto her back and the two of them tore through the streets that were already overrun by hundreds of Changelings.

As Rarity tore through the streets, dodging fighting ponies and Changelings, a thought occurred to Spike, "What's happening?" He asked, clinging onto Rarity's neck tighter as she took a sharp right turn to avoid a bleeding Earth Pony desperately trying to fend off three large Changelings. He looked away, not wanting to think of any of his friends in that position.

"I have no idea, but it's simply dreadful!" Rarity wailed, her blue eyes wide, "I was simply working on a client's new dress, minding my own business when one of these _monsters_ came in!"

A changeling's spell smashed into the ground just to the left of them and Rarity stumbled and Spike almost went flying off. A Changeling came running at them, wildly firing beams of light from it's chipped horn but was knocked back into the throng by a gray, googly-eyed Pegasus who was screaming about someone taking her muffins.

"Where are we going?" Spike called to Rarity over the noise. He'd only just realized that she appeared to know where she was going. Either that, or she was just trying to get out of Ponyville.

The Unicorn's white pelt was smeared with dust and sweat and her purple mane was a disarray. For once, she wasn't complaining about it and what she said next made Spike wonder if this was really the same Rarity he knew.

"We're going to Canterlot to fight."


	2. Lost Before it Started

**Lost Before it Started**

Apple Jack shoved the Changeling into the path of another Changeling's spell and ducked as Rainbow Dash darted over her to push another one of the dark insect-like ponies out of the train's window. A second later, Fluttershy came running into the compartment, screaming her head off with two more on her tail before a light blue Earth Pony pushed them both out the already shattered window.

When the Changelings had invaded Ponyville, Apple Jack, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy were hanging out with Pinkie Pie in Sugarcube Corner, trying to get her pet alligator, Gummy out of the gutter. How it got there, Pinkie didn't explain, but it proved to be more difficult than having a casual conversation with Big Macintosh as Fluttershy strictly made sure neither Rainbow Dash, nor Apple Jack could harm Gummy in any way.

They never did get Gummy out of the gutter, though. Changeling invasions can be irritatingly distracting. Fortunately, Pinkie Pie had her party cannons handy. And they were very hand indeed.

Most of town's population was still back in Ponyville, trying to fight back the swarms of Changelings that attacked in large groups and many ponies tried to run away, but ended up running straight into more enemies. But a group of about twenty ponies as well as Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie and the Apple family went straight to the best mode of transport there was to get to Canterlot: the Friendship Express train.

A trip to Canterlot would usually take about half an hour. That meant that they had to endure half an hour of constantly being assaulted by an endless number of Changelings that came out of nowhere. This made the ride appear to last three times as long as it was supposed to be.

Rainbow Dash kicked the last Changeling's senseless body out of the train compartment and threw herself onto a seat, panting. Apple Jack took the chair beside her and Fluttershy ducked underneath the row of seats, shivering.

"Yah OK, Fluttershy?" Apple Jack questioned, looking under the seats at the yellow Pegasus.

"F-fine." She stammered back, burying her face in her hooves.

The three of them sat in silence as the train rattled along the tracks through the rugged mountain path on the way to Canterlot. The train had been damaged badly from being hit by many spells and having Changelings thrown through the windows and in some cases, walls causing massive jagged holes to be made in the colourful material. A strong breeze ruffled Apple Jack's tangled hair, threatening to pull her frayed hat off. "We should have waited."

"Wha?" She turned to Rainbow Dash who appeared to have gotten her breath back.

The rainbow-maned pony looked back at her, a hint of anger in her rose eyes, "For Rarity and Twilight!" She exclaimed, "You know that the Elements of Harmony are the best weapon we've got and we need them to help operate them!"

Apple Jack looked away, trying to push her feelings of guilt down, "We couldn't have waited." She told her, "We needed to get out with all them ponies-"

"What, so that's an excuse to abandon your friends?"

Apple Jack whirled around, her green eyes blazing, "Now don' ya call me disloyal, I had teh do it! I had to save them ponies in the station!"

"Why not?" Rainbow Dash retorted, "What if Twilight or Rarity got killed? Would you still be so proud about saving 'them ponies in the station' then?"

The orange pony jumped to her hooves, "Twiligh' an' Rarity can look after themselves!" She shouted, "They've been through worse, but them Ponyville citizens? They only saw Nigh'mare Moon, an' didn't even fight her!"

Rainbow stood up to face her, "Oh, so that makes Rarity and Twilight invincible, doesn't it?" She spat, "That means that they can't be hurt by just a measly little Changeling invasion? Wise up, Farm Girl! They're mortal, they can get caught, they can get hurt, they can d-"

"Stop, please!" Fluttershy pleaded, sticking her head out from under the seats, her eyes shimmering with worry, "You're making me scared!"

Rainbow Dash sighed, "You're always scared." She mumbled, sitting down again and huffing angrily, but she stopped her argument all the same.

"Sorry, 'Shy." Apple Jack apologized. She knew that Rainbow Dash was in more shock than she would want to admit to anyone and this wasn't a time to argue, but Apple Jack had a problem with beginning arguments when in difficult situations, especially when with Rainbow Dash.

Fluttershy dragged herself out from underneath the seats, sat down beside Rainbow Dash and patted her comfortingly on the back. The other ponies practically had to _drag_ her onto the train as she refused to leave without all of her animal friends. Though the Beaver, Chipmunk and Raccoon families as well as Angel the bunny were safely hidden away in one of the train compartments and most of the families of birds that Fluttershy had befriended had already taken refuge in the Everfree Forest, the yellow Pegasus reluctantly boarded the train with some persuasion from Mr and Mrs Raccoon.

"I'm sure the others are just fine." Fluttershy assured Rainbow, "They're just two ponies in the middle of an invasion of savage, Alicorn-like creatures that are merciless to all their enemies." Nopony returned her warm smile.

The compartment was silent once again before an emerald coloured Unicorn stuck his head into the compartment, "Hey," He said, "Um, Supreme Captain Pinkie Pie wants to see you. She says that we're almost at Canterlot."

"Thanks for telling us." Said Rainbow, getting to her hooves, "Tell the other ponies on board to get ready, we might have to fight our way through the city."

/\/\/\/\/\/\

From the sky, the city didn't look like a mass Changeling invasion had broken out. Most of the buildings were intact and the posh citizens were cowering in their houses, too afraid to come out.

Twilight took off into the sky once more, her wings aching from the long journey there and surveyed her surroundings. She expected Canterlot to be just like Ponyville, crawling with Changelings but instead, it looked like the Changelings hadn't even been there yet. _Strange._ She thought, if somepony were invading, she expected them to attack Equestria's capital first...

Despite the fact that the sun was beginning to rise early over the mountain range, the starts and moon still shone brightly as ever. Twilight guessed that Princess Celestia had risen the sun early so that the soldiers could see who they were fighting. She hoped that the rising sun and the moon still hanging in the sky meant that the Princesses were nearby. It did, didn't it?

Then she saw it. Off to her right on the ridge of one of the many mountains that surrounded the city, Twilight could just make out brief flashes of light and the glint of armour in the dawn sunlight as Celestia's warriors flew and ran through the commotion. A large, dark, shadowy vapour had gathered somewhere in the centre of the fight. Taking it on where the two Princesses, but neither the shadow, not the Alicorns appeared to be doing much damage on each other.

Folding her wings back without hesitation, the young Alicorn dove straight down towards the battlefield. As she approached it, she noticed other soldiers fighting. She recognized the darkly coloured warriors that served Luna, she'd seen them on many occasions, especially Nightmare Night when they'd visit the town of Equestria and scare the living daylights out of the trick-or-treating fillies that roamed the streets. For some reason, there were way more of them than there were of Celestia's soldiers and there were probably even more of them than Changelings.

That made Twilight relax a little, but she still had bad feeling about what was to come.

The opposing side had unarmoured Changelings that, although they were exposed, easily outnumbered Celestia's forces. For some reason, most of Luna's soldiers were ignoring the golden-armoured ponies, which confused Twilight greatly.

Twilight saw Queen Chrysalis hovering in the air, her see-through green mane fluttering in the wind as she picked off the Canterlot guards one by one. Twilight tried to hurl a Freezing Spell at her, but she turned in time to deflect it with a spell of her own that not only completely destroyed Twilight's spell, but it too shattered on impact, sending shards of green light flying in all directions that Twilight was barely able to dodge. Queen Chrysalis flashed Twilight a cocky smirk before turning back to the fight as if she knew that the small purple pony wasn't a threat.

Twilight angrily stuck her tongue out at the Changeling Queen and continued her descent into the war zone, trying to land as close to the Princesses as she could without having her head taken off by an enemy Changelings' razor sharp horn.

Cursing as she clumsily landed, she just managed to jump out of the way of a Changeling's path as it charged at her. She could barely see anything through the throng and was about to take off again when a soldier with dark armour knocked her to the ground.

"What do you think you're-" Twilight began furiously, who did they think they were? Until she saw the pony properly.

It looked almost exactly like on of the Royal Guards that Twilight and her friends had seen in the Crystal Empire, except it's armour was much darker, dented, scratched and had almost completely lost it's shine as if it was never properly cared for. But the pony that was wearing it was what freaked Twilight out the most. Unlike Luna's ponies, who were simply dark colours, this pony appeared to be made completely out of shadow with glinting, ruby red gems for eyes. It didn't look like an entertainer from Nightmare Night.

The pony reared back, ready to stamp it's front hooves down onto Twilight's face. The young Alicorn hurriedly rolled out of the way as the pony's hooves came crashing down where she had been just moments before. She hurriedly took off into the sky, praying that it didn't have shadowy wings hidden under it's armour.

Back in the sky, Twilight suddenly realized that many of the ponies that she thought were Luna's were actually the Shadow Ponies. Whatever they were, they appeared to have sided with Queen Chrysalis and to Twilight's horror, appeared to be forcing the Equestrian ponies back. _Now I really have to find Princess Celestia!_ She thought desperately, _If she falls, this will all be over!_

Frantically, she searched the battlefield for the majestic white Alicorn, where was she again? She caught sight of the dark cloud that the two Princesses were fighting before she saw the two ponies, themselves. The cloud looked oddly familiar somehow...

Twilight streaked down to the three figures fast enough to make Rainbow Dash jealous, but landed terribly enough to make her blue and rainbow friend laugh her head off. She crashed into a Shadow Pony and plowed through several other warriors, both Canterlot and Changeling before smacking into a rock and knocking the wind out of her.

She lay splayed out, gasping for air and utterly helpless as a group of Shadow Ponies approached her, their shadowy faces devoid of any emotion. Twilight tried to back away as best as she possibly could, but the rock behind her prevented her from going far.

She flinched as the Shadow Ponies began to charge at her, but right before they got to her, they were knocked aside by a blinding golden ray of light and Twilight was pulled to her hooves.

Twilight looked up to see none other than the Princess of the Sun standing before her, "Princess-" She began, but she was immediately cut off.

"I _told_ you not to come!" Princess Celestia growled, and Twilight shrank away from her burning pink glare, "I gave you direct orders to protect your friends and the Elements of Harmony!"

"B-but I-" Twilight stammered.

"Get out of here." Princess Celestia commanded her, turning to hurl an nearby Changeling into the throng of ponies with her horn, "I can't afford to let you get hurt, go!"

"No!" Twilight exclaimed, charging through the fighting ponies, ignoring the Princess's shouts for her to come back. She'd flown all the way to Canterlot to fight with the Princesses, she wasn't going to be sent back to a charred mess where her home used to be!

She skidded to a halt in front of the black cloud. Luna was circling it, trying to land a spell, but the cloud dodged every one of them.

The back cloud.

The shadowy ponies with jewel eyes.

The familiarity.

"Impossible." Twilight breathed, staring up at the cloud, frozen with shock. King Sombra was dead! She'd seen it, herself! He'd shattered into a million dark pieces like the black crystals he created! How could he be right in front of her?

Luna dived down toward the cloud, her flowing blue mane and tail streaming out behind her. As she got closer to the King, glittering silver stars began to forms around her body. Just before she hit him, she suddenly stopped, though the stars kept falling, sinking into the cloud and causing the King to roar in pain and solidify into a large gray Unicorn.

"Die." Sombra snarled, his voice scratchy as black crystals began to grow over the grass under his hooves.

Luna lowered her head, ready to charge, "I intend to go on living for many years." She said, "It is thee who must die."

The dark King gave an animal-like snarl and charged at the dark blue princess, his horn glowing with a curse he was about to fire. Luna stood her ground and sent a spell to meet it. The two ponies' magic met between them, but Sombra's curse went right through Luna's and continued to travel right toward her.

Twilight darted forward and at the last second, shoved the princess out of the way. The curse just lightly brushed by her tail, but that was all it needed as an uncomfortably cold feeling spread through Twilight's tail and horn.

Luna hurriedly got to her hooves and stood protectively in front of Twilight, "Th'art a very disobedient young pony." She told the younger Alicorn under her breath, "Now thou can't fight."

Twilight slowly up, wincing as every move felt like something was digging into her back. When she twisted around to see what damage Sombra caused, her eyes widened when she saw her wings pinned down by tiny black crystals. She was sure that the same crystals were on her horn, preventing her from casting any magic like what had happened to her older brother, Shining Armour when _he_ tried to fight King Sombra.

King Sombra's red and green eyes bore into her as if somewhere in his twisted, broken mind he remembered her. "You." He rasped, his gaze turning murderous, "You dragon lover."

"Run." Luna commanded and Twilight didn't have to be told twice. Se spun around and sprinted through the battle as fast as she could, skirting around soldiers and dodging spells cast in her direction the best she could.

_I'm so stupid!_ She cursed, _Did I really think that I would be able to help anyone? I've just messed everything up!_

She didn't get far when an explosion of green light sent her rolling across the dusty ground along with all the other Canterlot fighters in the battle. She cried out as she crashed into a guard's hard metal armour and finally came to a stop among other Equestrian ponies on the ground.

"Whoops, my bad." A large insect-like pony none other than Queen Chrysalis fluttered down from the sky, landing in the centre of the battlefield, "It appears that we have won this fight! To bad, so sad, princess." Twilight looked up to see that she was addressing Luna.

"What do you want?" Luna spat, glittering black crystals peppering her wings and horn.

Queen Chrysalis threw back her head and laughed as if it was the most funniest thing she had ever heard, "We want forgiveness!" She exclaimed, "What else?"

_Forgiveness?_ Twilight thought, _That makes no sense!_ "There are other ways to be forgiven than marching in here and getting ponies killed!" She shouted, feeling that by now, she really had nothing to lose.

The Changeling Queen turned and smiled cruelly at Twilight, "If we had tried to talk, would you have listened?" She asked coolly, "You hate ponies like us, we're like monsters to you. You would have driven us off and claimed that you were doing a good thing." She sighed and shook her head sadly, "All us Changelings want is love and you can't even give us that. King Sombra felt that he could rule better than his arrogant family members and he was banished and driven insane because of that."

"He enslaved an empire!" One of the guards shouted angrily, "He deserved what he got!"

"Princess Celestia said that he enslaved an empire." Chrysalis corrected him frostily, "I suppose that she's always right, isn't she?"

_How dare she?_ Twilight though angrily, stumbling to her hooves, "You won't get away with this!" She exclaimed, "Princess Celestia will-"

"Will what?" Chrysalis asked calmly, "If you have a scrap of common sense, you would find that if you wonderful Princess Celestia was still alive, this battle would still be raging and more ponies would be getting hurt."

Twilight's heart stopped as well as every other Canterlot guard's. In unison, all of them looked to the edge of the battlefield where a white Alicorn lay motionless, her eyes closed forever.


End file.
